The truth of Sofia
by CartoonBeliever
Summary: Sofia was happy and content with her new life with her step-family until she starts dreaming of a handsome sorcerer pleading to clear his name. Who is this man? Why does he seem familiar? And why is queen Miranda so distant about this man?
1. Prologue

_**There was a time long ago in the kingdom where the new princess, Sofia now lives. In that event there lived the most powerful sorcerer in all of kingdom and possibly the world. His name was Arthur Faustus and he was that sorcerer, beloved by many and admired by course there are laws for all sorcerers and sorceresses alike, the most common and the oldest law was never fall for another that is not a magical being. This is the law that Faustus disobeyed. He fell in love with a bonnie girl in Avalor, a truly horrid place for a lass herself to be in. He found her in the streets begging for food and seemed to be near death. Immediately he takes her in and feeds her, saving her life. He would have taken her home but she has no home, being a child born of the street, so like any kind gentleman he invited her in to stay until she could find herself a nice home to stay. Time gone by like the butterflies in the spring and before they knew it; they had fallen in love with each other. But of course he had to tell her he was a sorcerer ,worried about her situation if the council ever knew, but she was willing to take the risk. They went into hiding after they married and a year later, their first child was born. They lived in happiness until when the baby was but a month old, disaster struck. The council found out of their marriage and the child when they received a letter from an anonymous sorcerer, but that was not all the letter told, it was also claimed Arthur was the cause of the assassination of the king that came before the second, his son, and to show it a carving knife of his laid near the late king. Arthur tried to convince that the assination was false and that someone was framing him and begged to live his life with his wife and child. But they refuse to listen to him of the murder and condone the crime he commited, the next day, the convicted sorcerer was beheaded. They searched for the mortal woman that was foolish enough to marry him and his child, but they never found them, leading to believe that they either was eaten by ogres or died of starvation. Either way, the name Arthur Faustus lives in infamy and malice for a crime he found meaningless and the other that the kingdom now grieves for their beloved king, now handing the crown to Royland the second. Every fairy and other magical being now dreads over the sorcerer's name which is said to bring a curse by just saying the name out loud. However, there had been reports of seeing his ghost from time to time, who they believe was that he was hoping to find his child. But another reason they all did not know was that Arthur is waiting to find his child and through hope an love, clear his name and prove that thelose forbidding the love between the magical beings and mortals is foolish. Until the day comes he waits...**_


	2. Chapter 1: dreams

_"Sofia...Please...help me... clear my name..."  
_

_That is what the voice said... Then the darkness that surrounded Sofia turned bright, showing a handsome man pacing on the living room floor until a maid in black came in._

_"Master, it's all right now, yer wife's exhausted but well and yer baby is fine, you may see her if you like."_

_"Thank you Samantha." the man headed inside the room. A woman held a pink bundle close to her as he headed towards her._

_One look at the baby and his face melted._

_"She's so beautiful Mim." said he._

_" Our baby girl... What should we name her?" said the woman._

_Then the man faced her as he held his daughter lovingly as he said it._

_" Sofia." _

Sofia awoke in startle from the dream, she saw it was still dark, not the time to wake up yet.

"Who is he?" she whispered to herself, " and why does he know my name?" remembering the man and woman from the dream made her feel downtrodden. As much as she loved her step-family she wished she'd know her real father. She and her mother lived in cottage by themselves, she didn't mind though but she wished she could know her father, even if was just little information. She remembered the time when she was four years old and she asked her mother where he is.

" You may learn about him when your ready Sofia." and nothing more. Sofia decided to go back to sleep, since she has another day at royal prep and they are going to announce a school project. They said it was a surprise so it could either be something fun or hard. Little did she know that it was that project that changed her life forever.

* * *

"Sofia! Wake up!"

Sofia opened her eyes to see Clover, a rabbit who is a friend of hers. However Clover noticed the weary look in her eyes and knew what that meant.

"Ya had another dream about the man?" asked Clover.

"Yeah, I don't get it really, I dreamt the same dream over and over and it still happening. Do you think it could mean something Clover?"

"Maybe, if the dream was nice then it'd be good sign. Either way time for school!"

"Thanks Clover." replied Sofia. She got up and changed to her usual princess gown and brushed her teeth and gathered her homework. She said a quick good-bye to Clover as she rushed through the castle hall with her bag to meet her family.

"Morning Mom! Morning Dad!"

Queen Miranda and King Roland II were already at the table along with Sofia's Step-siblings, Prince James and Princess Amber. The relationship of the family is rather well. They had been a family more than 3 months. Not only that, Sofia's 9th birthday is coming in a month. July 21st. This would be her first birthday she'll have as the princess of Enchancia. She couldn't decide if she should either excited or worried. After breakfast they headed to the carriage and flew to Royal prep.

"What do you think the project's about?" asked James.

" I don't know, but it better be worth our time." said Amber.

Sofia remained silent throughout the trip. She thought about the man in her dreams that frequently visited her. The description of the man and the woman are vague so she couldn't identify them. Yet their presence was warm with kindness, and strangely familiar. Sofia knew someday, somehow she'll find out who the man and woman are.


	3. Chapter 2: a name

As the royal siblings entered Royal prep and sat on their seats as usual, Miss Flora swiftly flew into the room, with glasses on her face as she announced the Project.

"Class, today we start our project: Sorcery and Family."

A few kids groaned while others remained silent.

" What were going to do about sorcery is that we each pick a sorcerer or sorceress and write a page about their origins and their accomplishments. Not only that you at least do one of their spells. Here is the list on each famous Sorcerer and Sorceress here as I read them aloud.'' As Miss Flora un-scrolled the paper and read their names out loud, Sofia looked uninterested until she saw a name on that scroll.

**_Arthur Tobias Faustus_**

Though it was the first time seeing that name, she felt in her heart and soul that the name has some connection to that man in her dreams. Sofia was hoping for miss Flora to read the name but to her surprise she skipped the name. Sofia raised her hand and Miss Flora took notice.

"Yes Sofia?"

"You...skipped a name."

"Really? Whose name I skipped?" Sofia took and deep breath then said the name.

"Arthur Tobias Fau-" But Sofia never finished because a sticker flew straight to her mouth preventing her from finishing the name.

A few students chuckled, some laughed.

Miss Flora flew to Sofia.

"That name does not exist Sofia. Please ask a REAL question next time." Then she flew back to the board.

"As I was saying, there is also a family project, we each find interview our family, limited to 6 or less and present it by June 12." June 12 was the last day of school coming in 4 weeks.

"This would be a good chance learning about your ancestry and how they dwell, so make sure you try your best."

Hours passed and school was over. Sofia was still confused about the fuss over the name, the name DOES exist yet how could miss Flora say it doesn't when the name was on that paper. Then she thought about the family project, her spirits fell down then up again. Maybe this could be a chance not only to learn more about her step-family but her biological father as well! She just hopes her mother would be willing to tell her about her father. She wanted to know if he loved her mother or her and what happened to him. As they arrived home, Sofia decided two things, one she will learn about her father, the second is the most dangerous that will threaten her mother and even her self, but she will learn about Arthur Tobias Faustus.


	4. Chapter 3: Frightful nightmare

Though Amber didn't show it, she was deeply worried about Sofia. Sofia had been quiet since that nightmare a month ago, which probably scared her to no end. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

_Amber awoke to the sound of her sister screaming, at first she would of dismissed that she was just having a regular nightmare till she heard this._

_"STAY AWAY FROM ME! DON'T KILL ME!"_

_That's when she leaped out of bed and ran as fast as she can towards her bedroom, with her brother James following her. Her step mother and her father racing down to Sofia's bedroom. They opened the door and saw Sofia waving her arms around as if she is fighting someone._

_"LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M INNOCENT DON'T KILL ME!"_

_ Their mother shook Sofia to wake her from her torture, Sofia's eyes opened and started crying. This broke Amber, she never seen her cry making her deeply sad._

_"Sofia, what happened? Is everything alright?"_

_"Mom it was horrible, so horrible. I thought it was real, all of it."_

_their father then spoke to Sofia._

_" Tell us what happened..we need to know.."_

_Sofia sniffed and began explaining her nightmare._

_" I..I was in the throne room because I heard your voice and mom's, then when I turned around I found six tall men surrounding me... They all had wands and they were all staring at me. Then the first one spoke and...said this.._

_'You are the violation of our law and our history and because of your mother are the fault of the crime committed the day you were born. We strip you and your mother of your royal status and be sentenced to immediate death!"_

_"Then I was outside, there was the entire kingdom there. They were shouting and saying mean thing to mom and I. I felt a rope around my neck... And then i saw a man in black come forward to mom...or I thought... He came first to a man who's face was covered..then...then the man in black chopped his head with an axe! And I saw it. Then mom cried as the one with the axe came towards mom and then chopped her head off... Then he came toward me and.. And.."_

_Then Sofia bursts to sobs again._

_"Sofia, the wizard council were in your dream?" asked their mother. There Amber saw an emotion she did not ever seen in her step mother's face, fear.  
_

_"You know of the wizard council Miranda?" asked their father._

_Instead of their mother answering his question she chose to remain silent as she rocked her daughter to sleep, silent tears rolling down her blue eyes._

Amber could never forget that night. A few days later after that night she went to the royal library to learn about the wizard council they mentioned. It turns out the wizard council were the most powerful of sorcerers which wisdom was beyond mankind and judged upon those who either had an idea which should be sought as a law, or a criminal who's crime will decide his fate. When Amber read upon how they would punish the convicted wizard or witch she immediately closed her book, the punishment were so severe and painful that it made her heart stop.

_'No wonder Sofia was so afraid.' _thought Amber. After that episode she decided that if anything was wrong and Sofia were involved, she would do her best to protect her. When Amber was reading the assigned book she was supposed to read she saw Sofia heading to the royal library, determination set upon her brow. Amber decided to follow Sofia there to see if Sofia needed something. Sofia had in her hand a paper which described the project they were doing.

_'Maybe I should help." _thought Amber. However once she entered the library she noticed Sofia reaching for a book that was too high to reach. There Amber decided to help, she got the book down and handed to her. Sofia quickly said her thanks as she headed to a table nearby. However Amber noticed something about the book, the cover worn out as if it were tortured through natures hand. And also the title of the book.

**_The chronicles of sorcerers and witches of History. _**


End file.
